Gencer
' Gencer' is the friendship pairing of Gibby and Spencer (G'/ibby and Sp/'encer). This ship is rarely called Spibby '('Sp/encer and G/'ibby'). Remember, this page is strictly for friendship, and is not a romantic pairing page. They seem to enjoy their time together. Neither has a lot of friends, and they are both eccentric and both do weird stuff on iCarly and have strange habits. At times, like in iPsycho, Spencer gets annoyed with Gibby, where he shouts, "GIBBY!" like the others. Some fans like to consider them more than friends, even though it is just friendship. Season 2 Moments IKiss: *Gibby is sent to help Spencer work out, but the attempt proves unsuccessful after Gibby throws coffee in Spencer's face and is tricked to take the bus to the other side of town. *When Spencer is tricking Gibby to head to the other side of the town, Spencer says "Don't worry your pretty head about it." Season 3 Moments iCarly Awards: *When Spencer has two awards for Gibby, he compliments Spencer saying "You're getting faster", and he replies by telling him to "Never underestimate the power of shirtless European men in swimsuits", to which Gibby replies: "I never do!" IHave My Principals: *Spencer shakes his head sympathetically for Gibby while he's talking about Sam putting Gibby in a toga, and about how Gibby had got his hair done up. iQuit iCarly: *Gibby becomes Spencer's "boat boy" and helps him kick'' The Pirates out. They are alone together for much of the episode, working as a team. iFix a Pop Star: *At the end, when he and the others were watching TV, Spencer says "I feel like I kissed Gibby!" iPsycho: *When Spencer finds out that Gibby's not allowed to go to camp anymore, he tries to cheer him up by inviting him to "Camp Spencer." *Even though Gibby didn't want to continue helping Spencer with his home improvement problems, he stays to help. *Spencer thought Guppy (when Gibby went to the bathroom) was Gibby and seemed very upset that something had happened to him to make him "smaller", although after this he found out that Guppy is just Gibby's little brother. Season 4 Moments 'iGot a Hot Room: *When Spencer calls Gibby's name on the list, Spencer calls him "Gibster" and Gibby responses "I love that!" iSell Penny-Tees: *Gibby tries to help Spencer and finds a guy who speaks Kristacia's language so they can communicate (although he made a mistake, because Kristacia and Gibby's bus driver fell in love). iOMG: *Gibby feels bad about shocking Spencer when he eats chowder. *Spencer said that the british accent Gibby was doing was freaking him out *Gibby cleans up Spencer's puke iParty with Victorious: *Gibby helps Spencer wth his back problems. The Episodes With a Gencer Plot/Subplot: [[iKiss|'''iKiss]] *Gibby is "hired" by Carly to help Spencer work out to get in the football team. 'iQuit iCarly' *Gibby and Spencer spend time on Spencer's boat and working together to chase away the "Pirates" that stole it. Gibby also becomes Spencer's "boat boy". 'iPsycho' *Spencer tries to cheer Gibby up with "Camp Spencer," but they end up doing home repairs instead. 'iGot a Hot Room' *Gibby offers to get Spencer a haircut by his granddad which Spencer ended up liking. *Gibby helped Spencer remake Carly's room. 'iSell Penny-Tees' *Gibby trys to hook up Spencer with his bus driver to help Spencer with his girlfriend, but he makes a mistake. Spencer's girlfriend ended up falling for the bus driver. Gencer Moments on iCarly.com *Spencer and Gibby play brother and sister on "The Jitters". *They both stand in the shower together, eating chicken legs, talking about random stuff. They also do segments together called "Songs in the Shower," and "Projects for the Shower." *On an iNews segment, Gibby is giving Spencer a manicure, and even compliments him on his cuticles. *On Carly's blog about Carly and Spencer in the same dress, Carly said that Gibby was the only one who didn't vote for her, so it's obvious Gibby voted for Spencer. Category:Friendships Category:Main characters